


How GoT (should have) Ended

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Season/Series 08, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because fuck canon, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Jonerys, Wish Fulfillment, alternate ending episode 3, anti Sansa, what do we say to canon? Not today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wish fulfilment fix-it because screw canon.





	How GoT (should have) Ended

Gather round, and let me tell the tale...where were we, children? Oh, yes. The battle of Winterfell...   
So Tyrion Lannister died heroically defending Sansa Stark, and then the direwolf Lady rose up from the ground and tore out Sansa's throat which might be thought justice for letting her be murdered because Sansa lied about Joffrey being a violent shit.

Then Arya killed the Night King and all the dead fell with him, Bran expiring now his work was done, making Ayra the last Stark. Are we caught up? Good.

After the battle was over, Jon told Dany he loved her and didn't want to take the throne from her. He asked her to marry him, because if he died, his people would still follow her.

Dany and Jon were wed, with Jamie Lannister promising to marry Brienne of Tarth once the war was over, and then they all set off to defeat Cersei. 

But Arya got there first, killed and took Euron's face, and posing as Euron, killed Cersei.   
Arya felt they had vengeance for Cersei lying about sending an army and was satisfied.

Without Cersei, and with Jamie on Queen Daenerys's side, along with 1 direwolf and 2 dragons, the kingdom fell with barely a fight.

Queen Daenerys, First of Her Name, and her Prince Consort, Jon Snow, King of the North, took the throne, though Dany swore she'd hear counsel on independence for the kingdoms and find a more co-operative way to govern than through the tyranny of the Iron Throne.

Arya proposed to Gendry and at their engagement party Nymeria showed up with a pack of wolf cubs that Ghost was delighted to see. All the direwolves who guard our walls are descendants of Nymeria, and of Ghost and his mate, Victoria.

Shortly after Dany found a nest of dragon eggs because dragons reproduce through parthogenesis - that means they don't breed the way wolves do, stop giggling, children - and was proud of her children though it brought tears to her eyes that she had no human child of her own. Good King Jon told her that he loved her regardless, and said that with the new council there would be less need for a direct heir, but that any child Ayra bore would be a fine choice and Dany agreed.

And that, my dear ones, is the end of that tale, now it's time for bed.

\--The Narration ends as Jon and Dany share an epic kiss while her adult dragons circle over the peaceful realm.  
\--The final credits roll----

**Author's Note:**

> That's how it went, right?


End file.
